Unyielding
by Lady McSnape
Summary: Were there such individuals anywhere so stubborn as the Potions Master and the Transfiguration Mistress?


DO NOT READ THIS.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot's mine.

* * *

><p>A dark figure, with his customary hurried pace, materialized out of the dungeons and purposely strode the dimlit walls of the castle to his destination. The early morning air, with its cold draft, made the atmosphere amongst the walls almost desolate and empty. He moved ghostly with steps that were almost impossible to hear that they even left the snoozing sensitive portraits to peace. Robes billowing, the figure rounded the corner smoothly and pushed open the staff room door.<p>

Severus Snape silently sighed in defeat before he took a sip from his hot cup of coffee. It was like only a second ago when he entered the staff room and enjoyed its solemnity which was now buzzing of action. It was Filius Flitwick who seconded him 30 minutes after he entered his almost sanctuary, followed by Septima Vector and then by Aurora Sinistra and a bunch of other curiously excited and determined professors. He was of course ignoring, as if so absorbed with his work yet at the same time fully aware of the actions inside the staff room. He was ready to resume grading the essays of the fifth years when Filius interrupted him with an inquiry.

"Why aren't you at dinner last night, Severus?"

He must have imagined it but it seemed like all hushed down a little and waited for his reply. This made him scowl. It had been a few weeks since he and Minerva arrived from the punishment Albus gave them and from that day on forward, he noticed how the staff became so attentive of his words and observant of his actions, as if at any second, he would pounce on any opportunity to finally blurt out his words or acts of love for the Transfiguration Mistress.

Severus would not like to comment given the matter...

Or actually, he had a gazillion things to comment given the matter. He was - IS - harboring a currently unaccepted emotion for the Transfiguration Mistress and it was driving him mad. He did not know how or why it had all started but one thing was sure for him that it happened in between the time he and Minerva were living together. True, he could not still accept the fact that he was in - no, he could not bear to mind the word but the point was he was determined to prove himself - his heart - wrong and continue to live the life he had before this all happened. He was sure anyway his feelings won't be well accepted by the witch herself and -

The Potions Master mentally shook his head and gave the whole room a cold stare before he gave it at full intensity to the Charms Professor. He knew better that Filius didn't deserve any ounce of it but he just needed to be left alone for once in a while. He could have given the man a biting remark at how it was not his business if he would starve himself to death or not if not for the staccato of heels did his heart jump. The door to the staff room opened and revealed a tall, dark-haired, stern-looking witch with a stack of papers in arms followed by a squat little witch also holding the same. He lowered his gaze on the paper of Cho Chang and resumed his marking. He only relied on his sense of hearing to update himself that Minerva crossed the room to her desk and placed the stack of papers on it and it took a small creak from the chair a table away from his desk for him to assume his witch sat down.

_U_

Pomona Sprout gingerly sat in front of her desk after she placed the stack of papers she was holding inside the teacher's drawer at one corner of the room. She felt quite uneasy. The atmosphere in the staff room was so heavy that it was almost suffocating. Something must have happened and she could assume that it was not good given the atmosphere at the moment. She searched for an available face in the room to inquire but since that she found none, she addressed the question to all.

"Was there something we missed?"

"Yeah." replied Aurora who looked up and gazed at her. She sounded bitter like the time she was so disappointed at how her dress didn't favor her the way she had expected to last Christmas. This left Pomona more intrigued.

"I was asking Severus why wasn't he at dinner last night and he...did not still give his reply..." squeaked Filius. This made Pomona averted her gaze to the Potions Master and caught from her peripheral vision was Minerva McGonagall briefly casting a glance at Severus's direction before resuming to her work.

"If you are so intent of knowing the chapters of my life Professor Flitwick, then let it be known to you that I did not have the appetite at the time the dinner was held, however, I did ask an elf for a club sandwich later that night to fill my empty stomach." muttered Severus coldly, not bothering to look up while he spoke his reply.

_U_

Aurora almost smacked Filius in the head with the book she was holding when he answered Pomona. The room was heavy enough, thank you, with only Severus's cold stare a while ago. He need not to prompt more. Yet Aurora was taken aback at the Potion's Master reply, yes it still sounded venomous but it was kind of controlled and the words were not as sharp as the ones before. She had expected it to be so sharp that it would cause her to cower noting that the glare was frightening itself. Curious, indeed, curious. She thought, had it been the words he was ready to say even if Minerva's not here?

The door to the staff room opened and a panting Rolanda Hooch emerged. Studying her looks, Aurora assumed she had a mind-blowing flying practice with her broom.

"Good day isn't it?" beamed Rolanda.

"Yes, it is, indeed" said Aurora and she smiled at her colleague.

"Flying again? You sure do want to maintain a fit body for the ball." joked Pomona.

"Why, of course! I'll let you all jealous." Rolanda said with a wink and she was greeted by an amused chuckle from the rest of the staff. "Now that I'm reminded."

She raised her wand and performed a spell, conjuring silver sparks from her wand which swirled around the room, hopping from table to table and leaving a delicate white card coated with snowflakes and silver glitter. The words "Winter Ball" were encrusted on it in a velvet shade.

"There. I'm done with the assignment Albus gave me and that was by the way to make the invitations and well, I hope you like it."

"It's spectacular, Rolanda!" Charity Burbage exclaimed.

"I agree!" said Pomona.

"I love the elegance. Creative as always." said Minerva, speaking for the first time.

"Why, thank you!"

The teachers went on admiring Rolanda's work and she looked around savoring their looks of admiration, however, when her glance landed on Severus, the happy feeling she had plummeted. The beautiful card was left untouched on his desk and from the looks it, it was not even spared a glance.

"Do you not like it, Professor Snape?"

* * *

><p>But, THANK YOU for reading if you did read.<p>

Dear Reader,

I know I should not post a new story if a previous one is left unfinished, however, I just need to write this down so that it won't flee my mind and I just cannot ignore the urge to publish it. I KNOW I have been very disappointing to you but life sometimes gets in the way. That is why I wrote "DO NOT READ THIS" above though it hurts for me to do so that I can spare you from expecting. Thank you for sticking with me till this time. Anyways, this story is just a branching from Falling for you Unconsciously, the content won't really rely on the first story so you need not to worry. Although I advise you to at least have a little background of it. I just turned 18 by the way and well, please bear with me. I will do my best to keep my writing style mature. You can help me actually, it is by of course, reviewing this fic, with the reviews I can gauge if I should continue this or not. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

P.S. I did try my best to improve my grammar. I hope I did well.

Love,

Lady McSnape


End file.
